The Princess's Champion
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: When Mithian flees to Camelot, her visit leads to an unexpected turn of events that place the princess on an unlikely quest to save an ancient creature of magic.


The Princess's Champion

Category: (Canon AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Mithian  
Rating/Warnings: K +

Basic Summary - When Mithian flees to Camelot, her visit leads to an unexpected turn of events that place the princess on an unlikely quest to save an ancient creature of magic.

Special thanks to Captain Ozone for edting.

_Rodor`s guest chambers in Camelot at night_ -

Mithian helped her father into bed, minding his bandaged arm. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she said with a smile. "I've set one of Gaius` potions on your bedside table, if you should need it later."

"Thank you, my dear," Rodor said, reaching out to touch her cheek with his good arm.

"You should rest. I'll be fine. I've suffered greater wounds on the battlefield in my younger days."

"I know, Father," Mithian answered with a laugh. "You've always delighted in telling me about your war stories. You were quite the hero."

"I'm still a hero," he said, grinning.

"You're the highest champion in all of Albion," she quipped, standing beside his bed.

"I still have a bit of fight left in these old bones," he joked before becoming serious.

"I look forward to the day when you find a champion that is worthy of your heart."

"Oh, Father," she said playfully. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere. I just haven't found him yet."

"He might be closer than you think," her father replied, yawning. "Good night, dear heart."

"Rest well," she said softly as she walked out of his chambers.

Mithian knew that every good father hoped for their daughter to find love. But for her, it was more than a heartfelt desire. This was a matter of duty. Even though King Arthur gave her kingdom the ancient lands of Gedref, this didn't change the fact that the princess remained unmarried or that King Rodor grew slower and weaker with age. She didn't begrudge Arthur or his lovely queen, Guinevere. Although she couldn't deny the pang of jealously she felt when she saw how happy they were, she hoped that one day she would be so loved.

The dark haired princess shivered as she walked through the candle lit corridor. She pulled her white, floral embroidered shawl closer to her lithe body and wished that the chilly air didn't seep through her green dress so easily. She entered her chambers to find Merlin stoking the fire.

"You're so thoughtful", Mithian said, admiring the way the firelight shone against his gentle features. "You've been so kind during my stay here, and I'm sorry that I haven't had the opportunity to thank you properly."

"There's no need, princess," Merlin answered with a smile as he stood up. "It's my pleasure."

"Call me, Mithian," she said, her smile faltered when his blue eyes met her gaze. After all that had happened, he didn't show a single trace of bitterness. However, this didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She remembered how Merlin laid on the ground, looking pale and weak as Gaius hovered over his limp form with Gwaine standing near by.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"It wasn't your fault," he said earnestly. "This was all Morgana`s doing. How is your father?"

"He's feeling better now," she confessed, taking a seat beside the fireplace.

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied and then walked toward the door, lingering in the threshold "If you need anything then you know where to find me."

"Wait," she called out. "Would you sit with me? I would appreciate some company."

"Alright," he said, nervously shuffling toward the chair across from her.

Mithian beamed at him, and Merlin couldn't help but smile in return. She eyed a bottle of wine and goblets sitting on a table near by. He turned around to see what had captured her attention and then rose from the chair.

"No, let me," she said kindly. She walked over to the table, opened the bottle and then generously poured the red wine into each silver goblet.

"Thank you," he said softly as she handed him a drink.

"You're very welcome," she said, sitting down. "How does it feel to be served, for once?"

"It's not entirely unpleasant," he joked, smiling at Mithian`s laugher.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the wine and firelight.

Suddenly the princess's dark eyes shone with excitement. "Do you know how to dance?" she asked.

"No," he admitted with a surprised chuckle. "I have two left feet."

"Let me teach you," she suggested, springing from her chair to grasp the reluctant young man's hands.

"Mithian, I can't…" he began to protest.

"Nonsense," she said, leading him into the open space. "In all the years you've been at court, you must have learned a thing or two." She put Merlin's arm around her small waist and then lifted his other arm to thread her fingers through his.

"Relax," she teased, noticing how tense he was. "You look like a frightened rabbit."

"I'm sure a rabbit would have better rhythm," he muttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said, guiding him across the floor.

He did his best to keep in time with her graceful movements. She smiled as he carefully spun her around and then he tripped over the hem of her dress as he reached out to pull her close. The dance partners tumbled to the floor with startled cries. Merlin laid flat on his back with Mithian lying on top of him. They momentarily gazed at one another before bursting into laughter.

"I tried to warn you," he said breathlessly. "I'm rubbish at dancing."

"You may need a bit more practice," she teased.

Then Mithian remembered the position they were in, and she quickly slid off of him. Even after they stood up, Merlin still refused to meet her gaze.

"I should go," he said briskly, heading to the door.

"Would you like to continue our lessons?" she asked softly, still feeling a bit awkward.

"If you aren't afraid of me stepping on your toes?" he jested.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she insisted. "Shall we try again tomorrow?"

"I'll try," he said with a smile. "Good night, Mithian."

"Good night, Merlin" she whispered as she watched him leave her chambers.

The nightly dance lessons became their special secret. Her fondness for Merlin grew over time. She eagerly waited for the sun to fade from the sky so that he would appear at her chamber door with a smile and a friendly gleam in his eyes, under the gentle cover of night. Then she would guide him across the floor, and he would stumble along, trying not to step on her feet. On one such night, they sat by the fireplace for a well deserved rest, and their eyes were bright and cheeks were flushed as they enjoyed the fire's warmth.

You're really improving," she said, watching the light cast shadows against his pale skin made her heart flutter a little.

"By improving, you mean that I didn't step on the hem of your dress, again?" he asked playfully, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I …," she began, suddenly feeling quite flustered.

"You can be honest with me," he said while reaching out to give her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Why don't we give it one last try for the night?" she suggested, clearing her throat. "You should lead this time."

"You might be sorry," he warned with a laugh, reaching out to take her hands as he led her toward an open space.

Merlin successfully twirled Mithian around without a single blunder.

"Well done," she said as they continued the dance.

His smile made it difficult for the princess to concentrate, and this time she fell out of step. When the lesson came to an end, they said their good nights. Merlin turned to leave but stopped when he noticed Mithian`s thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" he asked in curiosity. An awkward silence passed between them, and after she stopped smoothing out her dress's wrinkles, she looked up to meet his expectant gaze.

"Thank you for your friendship," she offered lamely, noting how the hope shining in his eyes grew dim with disappointment. "It truly means a great deal."

Somehow friendly affection turned into something more. Mithian wasn't sure when or how it happened, but the love blossoming in heart nearly left her breathless.

"Likewise," he answered with a gentle smile before departing.

The moment the door shut, Mithian felt the sting of regret. She silently berated herself for losing the courage to tell Merlin that she loved him. But her heart had been broken once, making the princess far more careful than she had been before. Then she remembered Merlin's barely concealed disappointment, the memory filled her with hope as she left her chambers and then headed down the shadowy corridor.

"Merlin," she called out, hurrying towards him.

He stopped and turned to face her, standing beside a stained glass window.

"I discovered something during the time we're spent together," she continued a bit breathlessly as he gazed at her intently. Now or never, she thought. "Well, I ... I love you."

He looked torn as he answered, "I'm just a servant, Mithian. I'm no one, and you're a princess. You deserve a prince or a king. "

"I don't care," she argued, taking a step closer. "You have a noble spirit and more wisdom than any royal I've ever known."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I …" he began.

"Have you pledged your heart to another?" she interrupted, bowing her head as tears began to form in her dark eyes.

"No, I … he started to explain.

"I see," she said softly. "Well, I'm sorry to have detained you. I won't trouble you again."

The princess turned away, rejection was like a dagger to her heart. She impatiently brushed a tear away.

"Mithian ," he called out, gently grasping her arm and turning her around to face him. She tilted her head, hoping that her long hair would shield her face and hide her tears from him. But Merlin had already seen a tear trickle down her chin. He lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I do love you," he admitted sadly. "But I can't court you."

"I don't see why not," she insisted. "I know my father would understand."

He wiped away a few tears that traveled down her pale cheeks with his thumb. She grasped his hand, placing his palm against her damp cheek. Merlin sighed as he gazed at her, his beautiful; world weary blue eyes mirrored her sorrow. He lowered his head to chastely kiss Mithian`s brow, hoping to soothe the pain of rejection.

She cupped his face in her dainty hands before his lips could caress her brow and then pressed her lips against his own. Feeling encouraged when he returned her kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. A wild hope claimed her heart when she felt his arms encircle her waist. Against better judgment, they gave into the whims of their hearts.

On a crisp autumn day, Arthur and Merlin traveled through the dense, sunlit forests along with Gwaine, Mithian, and a small hunting party. The princess admired the falling leaves, twirling and spinning through the air- only to be trodden under the horses' hooves, becoming broken bits of scarlet and gold that the winds scattered across the dirt trail.

Gwaine's chuckle disrupted her thoughts as she focused her attention on her surrounding company. The knight rode along side her while the king and his manservant rode at the front. The remaining party followed closely from behind.

"Are you having that feeling again, Merlin?" Arthur teased, noticing his companion's loathsome expression. He knew how his friend despised hunting. "You aren't just trying to save a few woodland creatures?"

"I don't enjoy seeing young rabbits become orphans," he countered. "And yes, I don't like the looks of this forest. Remind me again, why you chose to come here?"

"Orphans?" the young king scoffed. "They're animals, not children. This forest is no different than any other. And we're here because a rare white stag was seen in this forest."

"This is another one of those times when I tell you that something is bad idea and then you ignore me," his manservant commented. "Admit it, you felt just as badly about those rabbits as I did."

"Stop acting like a superstitious old woman," the blonde snapped. "And I will not admit to such rubbish. I hope you won't go whining to Guinevere like a big girl just as you did the last time. She won't let me forget it."

"Good. At least one of you is sensible," he retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Merlin?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"This is almost as good as the arm wrestling matches I have with the lads at the tavern on Friday nights," Gwaine joked, grinning at the princess. Mithian smiled in return, masking a very unladylike snort behind a gloved hand.

Just then, she spotted a glimmer of white amidst the foliage.

"It's the stag," she cried, readying her crossbow but then stopped when she noticed Merlin's look of disapproval. The young huntress lowered her weapon.

"Perhaps, we should let the beast live, my lord," she advised. "It might be the last of its kind."

"I agree with the princess," Gwaine said, lowering his weapon as well.

"When did you become so sentimental, Gwaine?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder. "Merlin has gotten to the both of you."

"It would seem so, sire," Mithian answered, smiling.

"Just as sentimental as you were about the baby rabbits," the knight retorted wickedly.

"Is everyone going to keep mentioning that?" the young king exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Merlin beamed at his companions before everyone burst into laughter.

The companions traveled into the depths of the forest in search of lesser prey because the king refused to return to home empty handed.

Mithian watched as Arthur and Gwaine raced ahead, leaving small clouds of dust in their wake. They had spied a few deer prancing in a meadow along the forest's clearing. The hunting party followed their trail while Merlin lagged behind. She gathered the reins, slowing the mare's pace as she waited for him to catch up. When he brought his horse up to speed to trot along the dirt path beside her, Mithian gazed at him curiously.

"I heard you tell Arthur earlier that something about this forest troubled you," she said thoughtfully. "What is it?"

"The entire forest is pulsing with life," he explained. "I can even feel it in the way the wind caresses my face. It's almost as if we were intruding upon something sacred. Can you feel it too?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she admitted wistfully. "But I admire your insight. You speak like a poet. Arthur is lucky to have a friend such as you. And I think he knows it even if he won't admit."

"Well, he always was a stubborn ass," he said, chuckling at the princess's reaction. Her eyes widened slightly at his blatant disrespect before she began to laugh with him.

"You are quite a marvel, Merlin," she stated. "I never realized how incredibly dull my life was until I met you."

He was touched and rendered speechless by her confession, unaccustomed to such high praise.

Just as they drew closer to the heart of the forest, the white stag came into view. The regal beast was surrounded by men clad in dark clothing. The men roped the stag, pulling the struggling beast forward. Mithian lightly kicked her mare's sides, racing off to aid the distressed captive with Merlin following closely behind.

"Let the poor creature go," she demanded.

"Be off with you," a stout, bald man shouted. "This is none of your concern and we'll do as we please."

"This isn't an ordinary stag," Merlin warned, gazing into the enraged animal's dark eyes. "You can't take him out of this forest."

"Who are you to tell us what we can and can not do, boy?" a tall man with a scraggily beard snapped. "I've heard all the myths before. Whether this beast is magically or not, some rich fool will pay handsomely for it. Now why don't you and your wench get lost?"

"Don't call her that," he shouted.

"We will do no such thing," Mithian said angrily, fingering her cross bow.

The tall man noticed the movement. "And what exactly are you planning to do with that?" he jeered. "It's a man's weapon. Put those away, lass, before you hurt yourself."

"I don't see any men around, only a couple of arrogant pigs," she retorted.

The tall bearded man left his companion; he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the wide eyed princess. "You should teach your wench to keep her mouth shut unless you want her pretty head to roll across the ground," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop calling her that," Merlin snapped, anger beginning to boil. "You will not touch her. And I'm warning you to back down and let the stag go."

"I've had enough of this," the man replied with a sneer.

Before Mithian could aim her cross bow, he lunged toward her. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and then his enemy spiraled backwards, striking the ground with a thud. His friend cried out in terror, pulling the stag along with him as he tried to escape, only to meet the same fate.

The ropes fell away from the stag's neck. _"Thank you, Emrys". _

Then he bounded off into the forest.

Mithian gazed at Merlin with fearful confusion. "You're a sorcerer," she whispered brokenly. A thousand frantic thoughts assailed her mind at once, unraveling and spinning wildly out of control.

"Mithian," he pleaded, seeing fear in her eyes nearly cut his heart in two. "I've only used my magic for good. I would never use it to harm you or anyone else. From the moment I entered Camelot, all I have ever done was use magic to protect people. Arthur is more than just my king and my friend. We share a destiny, and it's my duty to protect him as he becomes the greatest king that Albion has ever known. Have you ever heard the Druid's tales about Emrys?"

"Yes," she answered softly, struggling to process the weight of information that he had just thrust upon her. "My nursemaid was a Druid, and she told me stories when I was just a small child."

"Well, that's me," he said. Hope flooded his heart as he saw her fear melt away to reveal a hint of understanding or maybe he just desperately wanted to believe that.

"You caused the earthquake in the citadel when King Odin tried to kill Arthur?" she asked in wide-eyed awe when he nodded solemnly. "I always thought there was more to you than meets the eye, but this is more than I could ever have imagined. I've always felt drawn to you. There was just something about you that made me feel … I don't know… safe."

"And I promise to always keep you safe," he vowed earnestly, making her suddenly feel shy under his intense gaze.

"Well," she said with a smile, tightening her hold on the reins as her mare turned to head up a dirt path, Merlin rode along side her. "I would expect nothing less. Your secret is safe with me."

He leaned over slightly in his saddle to kiss her temple, chuckling as his princess blushed prettily. When Arthur and Gwaine returned with their bounty, the king was not surprised to see that Mithian was without gain. He jokingly blamed his manservant's influence, and Gwaine prattled endlessly during the long journey home.

_In the evening - _

Mithian entered the candle lit banquet hall, smiling at Gwaine`s rowdiness as he gave an animated retelling of the day's hunting trip to the surrounding knights. She sat beside her father as he conversed with the king and queen. She noticed the large piece of venison surrounded by assorted vegetables on her plate, which was no doubt courtesy of their hunting trip.

"I'm truly grateful for all you have done for us," King Rodor said, gently placing his hand on top of his daughter's. "Nemeth is fortunate to have such a loyal friend and ally. I shall hold fond memories of the time I have spent here as my daughter, and I journey home to tomorrow."

"You are more than welcome to return to Camelot at anytime," Arthur said kindly.

"It was a joy to have you here with us,"Gwen added with a smile.

Mithian blankly gazed down at her plate, loosing her appetite. She knew they would have to return, but it felt too soon.

"Are you alright?" the queen asked, the princess looked up to see her friend's brows furrowed in worry.

"Oh, I'm fine," she lied smoothly. "Just tired, the hunting trip may have proven to be a bit too much for me."

Arthur and King Rodor turned to look at her.

"Perhaps you should retire early and rest, my dear," her father suggested. "We will have a long journey ahead of us. The servants have already packed your belongings while you were off hunting."

"Yes, I think I shall," she said, rising from the table with a forced smile. She felt Merlin's gaze as she headed out of the banquet hall but she didn't have the heart to face him.

Later, when there was a knock at her chamber door, she wasn't shocked at all. Mithian took a deep breath as she rose from her chair to answer the door.

"Gwen," she cried in surprise, moving aside to let the queen enter. Guinevere was the very essence of elegance, clothed in a lovely blue dress. She brought in a tray of food and carefully placed it on a table.

"I couldn't let you go without eating something," Gwen said.

"You're so kind," Mithian replied, understanding why Arthur adored her.

The two women sat together near the fireplace while the princess absently picked at her food.

"Now will you tell me what is really troubling you?" the queen asked. Her dark eyes searched her friend's face.

"You know me too well," she answered with a sigh, looking up to see Gwen's pleased smile. "There are just some things here that I will miss very much."

"Some things or someone?" her friend countered cleverly.

"I can't fool you, can I?" she asked, and then both women laughed.

"Call it a woman's intuition," Gwen said, turning serious. "But a woman can always tell when another is in love. Is it Merlin? I saw the way he looked at you when you rushed out of the banquet hall."

Mithian nodded, staring down at her hands. "It all happened so unexpectedly, but I doubt that my feelings for him will fade with time. I'm not sure how we will manage tomorrow," she whispered while fighting back tears.

Gwen reached out to embrace her friend. "A very wise young woman named Islode once told me to never give up because love is stronger than anything. I never gave up, and you shouldn't either," she said sweetly.

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Enter," Mithian called out carelessly, and then Merlin walked into the room.

"Arthur wishes to see you, Gwen," he said, watching her reluctantly release the princess and exit the chambers.

"Please come and sit with me," his lover said softly, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sure you have already heard the news of my departure?"

"Yes," he answered in a tone that matched hers, taking a seat.

"I suppose we should get our teary good byes out of the way now," she said, managing to keep her voice steady. "So we can put on brave faces for tomorrow."

" Mithian," he whispered sadly, lifting her chin and gazing into her bright, tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she stated, momentarily loosing herself in the blue depths of his eyes that shone brightly with unshed tears. "We both wanted this, and we knew how it would end. It's just like you to place all the blame on yourself."

She took his hand, placing it against the soft warmth of her lips and kissed each finger. Merlin released a shuddering breath before pulling her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"I won't ask you to wait for me," he said, when they pulled apart for air.

"Why not... you think I won't remain loyal to you?" she asked, feeling hurt.

"No, it wouldn't be right," he confessed. "You deserve a king, and that is what your kingdom needs."

"I would have a loveless marriage for the sake of my throne," she argued. "But my heart would remain with you."

"And mine would remain with you," he admitted, looking down at their joined hands. "I have a destiny that I can't escape even if I wanted to, and it binds me to Arthur and Camelot."

"So this is how it all ends?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm afraid so, Mithian."

She withdrew from him to stand beside the fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself.

The princess's tears began to flow freely as silent sobs caused her petite frame to tremble. Merlin stepped toward her, reaching out to pull her close. "Please don't cry," he begged tearfully.

Mithian roughly pushed his hands away. "Just go," she cried shrilly. "Please don't taunt me with your presence."

"Let me do one last thing for you," he insisted, voice thick with emotion. The pain in his voice caused her to turn and face him. Guilt clawed at her heart. She knew he was hurting just as much as she was, and she saw the proof of it when she noticed the trail of tears on his pale skin that glistened in the firelight.

Before she could speak, he reached for her arm and gently rolled back the sleeve to reveal her burned wrist. An ugly scar circled her delicate skin. It was a souvenir left by her encounter with Morgana. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and her skin became flawlessly smooth once more. Mithian gazed up at him in awe, watching the glimmer of gold fade from his eyes and then return to a natural, breathtaking blue.

The love she saw in his eyes made her want to cry all over again. This time she reached out for him, and he held her close. In that moment, she would have given herself to him without a second thought if he asked, but she knew he wouldn't. So she let herself be content with the warmth of his loving embrace. And she tried not to think about what would happen tomorrow.

In the morning, hugs, hand shakes, and farewells were given as the horses were prepared and a few knights stood in the courtyard waiting for Mithian and her father. Arthur decided it would be best to offer well armed escorts to ensue the king and princess's safe return to Nemeth. Mithian remained true to her word when she emerged from the castle dressed in her white tunic and black trousers with a dark cloak billowing in the breeze. Her face was tearless; she smiled and waved at the king and queen as she headed toward her horse.

Merlin left King Rodor to help his daughter onto her horse. His hands lingered for longer than necessary when he helped her onto the saddle. If her father noticed then he refrained from commenting. She gently grasped his hand before he turned away.

"I'll wait for you," she whispered with love, sadness, and stubbornness shining her in dark eyes. "And I love you."

"And I, you," he whispered in return before reluctantly releasing her hand.

Mithian swallowed down the lump in her throat when he turned to leave without meeting her gaze. Perhaps it was better that way. She wasn't certain if she would be able to keep her composure if she saw the emotions his eyes held.

Then Mithian and her father rode out of the city gates surrounded by their escorts.

"So it seems that you have found your champion?" King Rodor said. He gazed at his daughter with dark, wisdom filled eyes.

Mithian gasped, and her father laughed.

"What sort of father would I be if I didn't notice that my precious daughter has fallen in love?" he continued. "Merlin showed valor that would rival any knight of Nemeth when he protected you in the forest and when he followed Arthur to face Odin and his remaining army. I would offer twice my weight in gold for such loyalty and devotion. If he were anything but a servant, I would allow you to court him with my blessing and without a single regret."

"I know," she answered sadly, quickly brushing a tear away. "It was foolish of me to pursue him when I knew we couldn't be together. I never expected to find love in Camelot for the second time."

"The kingdom has brought you nothing but heartache," he said, regarding her gravely as they rode along the path side by side. "And it grieves me. But take heart, all things pass with time."

Mithian nodded, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't tell her father that he was wrong. When she left Camelot, it felt as if she were leaving her heart behind. The princess would keep her promise and wait for Merlin, taking comfort in knowing that she was loved from afar. For now, it would have to be enough.


End file.
